supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sceptile
}} Sceptile is a Grass type Pokemon introduced in Generation III. Starting in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Sceptile can Mega Evolve into Mega Sceptile using the Sceptilite. Sceptile evolves from Grovyle starting at level 36. It is the final form of Treecko. IndyCar history 2003-2013: Scott Dixon From 2003 to 2013, Sceptile's driver was Scott Dixon. Sceptile did well with him as the driver, as it led Argentina to three championships every five years. In 2013, Sceptile made a huge comeback on Froslass' German side, in which Sceptile is weak to. They rallied back from multiple points down to win the championship at Fontana. However, Fontana 2013 was also known as Sceptile vs. Froslass in BATC and IndyCar. 2014: Decline 2014 was a declining year for Sceptile, as it chose Jack Hawksworth over Scott Dixon for the 2014 season. Classified as a rookie, Sceptile's side led them to one podium finish at the second race of Houston, which was held on the same day as the knockout stages of the 2014 World Cup. Sceptile's team upset the odds in qualifying for the Grand Prix of Indianapolis, as they qualified for the Firestone Fast Six for the first time driving for Jack Hawksworth. They started in the front row with Generation IV Legendary Dragon type Pokemon Dialga and Palkia representing Ecuador. They caused another upset in the May 10 race, when the team was leading more laps than hosts Germany. 2015-2016 In 2015, Sceptile's side finished 17th overall, the same position they were in 2014. 2016 has been a normal start for Sceptile's side. They had caused a major upset when they finished second in practice 1, behind Avalugg's Denmark and the French team, and finished ahead of Helio Castroneves' Honduras side. At Phoenix, Sceptile's side were many laps down, despite being ahead of Castroneves (HON) and Fillippi for most of the race until more not very effective caution flags came later. Sceptile had an awful Long Beach race as the race went caution-less and finished last despite being more laps down. At Indy GP, Sceptile advanced to the Fast Six for the first time since 2014. Sceptile will start in the second row due to the penalties affecting Graham Rahal and Josef Newgarden. It was the same Indianapolis Motor Speedway road course track in 2014 Sceptile made the fast six. He was not impressed with his finish because Hawksworth finished outside the top 15 in the main race; which is his worst finish since 2015. The Indy 500 was so-so for Sceptile because he shocked Juan Pablo Montoya by finishing higher than him. In Detroit, he had big issues with Hawksworth's car in the first race looking like Hélio Castroneves' car in both Houston races in 2013. Sceptile brought the form that appeared between 2003 and 2013 in the Celebrity Family Feud tournament of AFC vs NFC in August. He wrecked Gilles Marini in straight sets despite being mathematically eliminated from winning the Astor Cup that time. He defeated Larvesta in straight sets to make the quarterfinal. In his quarterfinal Wednesday, Sceptile played Hélio Castroneves in a rematch of the 2013 IndyCar Championship contenders, but lost that match 6-0, 6-0, becoming one of Sceptile's worst losses. Sceptile ended 2016 no.20 in the standings, missing out on a 2016 Swiss Open seed. 2017 Sceptile will start his season at the 2017 Japan Open IndyCar Tennis Championships, the same tournament as Hélio Castroneves, Pee Saderd, Graham Rahal and Takuma Sato. Mega Evolution Sceptile can be obtained with the Mega Stone if the player chooses Treecko as their starter Pokemon in Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire. If the player chooses Torchic or Mudkip, it can be purchased at Route 114 in the Hoenn region. Additionally, Mega Sceptile chose not to participate in every Arm Melter in 2015 due to the 2015 Brasília cancellation. Had it not been cancelled, Mega Sceptile should have attended every Armwrestling event in 2015 with the expectations of the events that clash with IndyCar. Three days after Scott Dixon won the 2016 Desert Diamond West Valley Grand Prix of Phoenix, Sceptile will have a Mega Competition in Pokemon Shuffle. Relationships With Froslass Sceptile has a relationship with the Ice/Ghost type Froslass, who is also weak to Fire type moves. They had met at the 2013 IndyCar Series finale before, with both Pokemon aiming to get the trophy. Sceptile won over Froslass in the finale, with Sceptile finishing 5th and Froslass finishing 6th. Sceptile's title denied Froslass it's first with her team. Sceptile had a relationship with Froslass at the 2014 Grand Prix of Indianapolis, hosted by Germany on May 10, 2014. When Froslass was eliminated in qualifying round 2 Sceptile still made the fast six because only the Germans were allowed due to them being the hosts. Sceptile cried to his fans because he made the Fast Six; and finished 2nd in the final round of qualifying to Sebastian Saavedra; another gigantic underdog heading into the race. Froslass sent Sceptile a thank you message after Sceptile's side led the most laps in the race. They met in the 2016 Math Open at Indian Wells first round, but Froslass avenged the 2013 IndyCar Championship at Auto Club Speedway loss in the first round. With Scott Dixon After 2014, Sceptile's head-to-head matches with Scott Dixon has been poor. This is due to Sceptile driving for a weaker driver in the Verizon IndyCar Series seasons. Sceptile drew Scott Dixon in the draw in the 2016 BATC Champions League. With Hélio Castroneves Sceptile and Hélio Castroneves have normally met together in the BATC tournaments as well as the IndyCar Series races. After Dixon left, Castroneves currently leads the head-to-head with Sceptile. The two have not met in Family Feud action yet, but the first time this happens will be in the episode The Band Perry vs. Giuliana Rancic and Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino, in the first round. After Rancic's family led The Band Perry by 173 points to nil, Sceptile decided to retire from his match against Castroneves and give his round 2 spot to the defending champion from Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk. Additionally in the draw Sceptile was drawn into the "Group of Death", as Sceptile's part of the draw contains of three of the four Penske drivers in 2016, two of the three men part of the season 1 week 7 elimination and a Ganassi driver playing the Feud next week. The two also met in the quarterfinals in AFC vs. NFC, where the Honduran beat the Argentine by a score of 6-0, 6-0. With Pee Saderd Sceptile has never met Pee Saderd at a tour level in Celebrity Family Feud or a BATC World Tour match. The closest the two were to meeting each other was AFC vs. NFC; had Sceptile beat Castroneves in the quarterfinal match. After Saderd changed country from Thailand to Russia, Sceptile and Saderd have started being a better force against each other. Both players qualified for the 2016 BATC Champions League and were drawn in the same portion of the draw as Newgarden and Power; who were 2nd and 4th in the standings after Sonoma. The BATC policy said that Sceptile and Pee Saderd should've not played the same tournament that week due to the Russian's commitments on Bhumibol's death and Lhao soo larn fun; in which the country unsuccessfully qualified due to their loss in the playoff to Norway. The two will play the 2016 Athens Open, a tournament scheduled in Greece from October 24 to October 30; in which both Saderd and Sceptile enter the tournament with Sceptile entering the tournament unseeded due to Aurorus' entry to the tournament and Pee Saderd seeded 8th; and starts five days after the Russian's 44th birthday. The two will meet in the first round after Sceptile was drawn in the top half of the draw. Sceptile lost the match in three despite forcing the Russian a third after winning the second 6-3. The two met each other in qualifying group for the first time in the 2016 BATC Season 8 Finals, where Sceptile beat Saderd due to Graham Rahal's penalty in qualifying. Sceptile had been close to meeting Saderd in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans; had Sceptile beat Salamence in the quarterfinal match. Additionally, it would have been an all-IndyCar team captain match. Identically, both Sceptile and Saderd also speak a different language, with Sceptile fluent in both Spanish and English and Saderd fluent in Thai. Both Sceptile and Saderd have around the same height, 5 ft 7 in. Their difference is their weight; Sceptile weighs 52 kg and Saderd weighs between 55 and 70 kg. At the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells, after his second round loss to Marco Andretti, Sceptile decided to watch the rest of the tournament to see how Andretti's countryman Pee Saderd did in the tournament. Saderd eventually made at least the final against Ueli Kestenholz and took Russia to the Thailand Singer Puzzle. In Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve (July 1), Sceptile and Pee Saderd played against each other in the second round. With Josef Newgarden Sceptile has a relationship with Josef Newgarden that first happened in the 2012 IndyCar season when Newgarden was a rookie that time. Sceptile won the first two standings in 2012 and 2013 before Newgarden won from 2014 to 2016. Sceptile drew Newgarden's section in the 2016 BATC Champions League. With Simon Pagenaud Sceptile has a relationship with 2016 IndyCar Series champion Simon Pagenaud. Sceptile finished ahead of Pagenaud in the final standings for three consecutive seasons from 2011 until the 2013 season. Because Sceptile is now a lesser force in the series than Pagenaud, the Frenchman has finished ahead of Sceptile between 2014 and 2016. With Gilles Marini Sceptile has a relationship with Gilles Marini, also a member of the France national IndyCar team that won the 2016 IndyCar Series championship. The first time Sceptile and Marini played in the same IndyCar season was in 2011. Sceptile defeated Marini in 2012 and 2013 before the Frenchman bounced back from 2014 until 2016. With Will Power Sceptile has been a good relationship with Will Power between 2010 and 2013. Currently, Will Power and Sceptile are a lesser relationship. With Juan Pablo Montoya Sceptile has been in a good relationship with Juan Montoya during Montoya's IndyCar years after Sceptile won the 2013 IndyCar season. The two both represented South American countries. The two of them both speak the Spanish and English languages. Sceptile will meet Montoya in the second round at the 2016 BATC Champions League if Montoya can get past Dutchman Gallade, a semifinalist in Paula Deen vs. Carson Kressley and Rico Rodriguez vs. Jaleel White in the first round. Eventually, the match between him and Montoya will happen on Wednesday's schedule. Sceptile lost in the second round to Montoya, 6-4, 6-1, despite leading the Colombian 4-0 in the first set. With Garbine Muguruza Sceptile has met Garbiñe Muguruza, the 2016 French Open champion in the IndyCar Series races and qualifying. It can only meet each other in mixed singles and mixed doubles. With Salamence Sceptile has a good rivalry with Salamence, another S Pokemon. The two will meet in the quarterfinals in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, but Sceptile lost to the Serbian, with a score of 6-2, 6-2 in straight sets; one of Sceptile's worst losses in the quarterfinal stage. With Agnieszka Radwanska Sceptile has a great rivalry with Agnieszka Radwańska; the latter being seeded at the 2016 Swiss Open. The two both drove for Honda engines in 2016. With Tony Kanaan Sceptile owns a relationship with Tony Kanaan, who is also originated from South America, since Sceptile's IndyCar debut with Argentina in 2003. With Volcarona Sceptile has a relationship with Volcarona, who's typing kills Argentina's Sceptile. They will face each other at the second round of the 2018 Petit Le Mans. Trivia *It's Mega Evolution saw the first Grass/Dragon type Pokemon. *After Mega Swampert's competition in January 2016, Sceptile was the last final form Hoenn starter in Pokémon Shuffle until Phoenix to have a Mega Evolution. *Sceptile became the first, and to date, the only Pokemon to win three championships while driving for Dixon despite existing in Generation III. *Sceptile had been playing for Argentina's IndyCar team since Sceptile was first introduced. To date, Sceptile has remained with the team with their three titles every five years, in 2003, 2008 and 2013. *Many people want Sceptile to be a Smash Bros. character in the future games of the series. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Grass type Pokemon Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Bristol's Friends